Melodies
by SyioandthePhantom
Summary: RC, ECmaybe No Raoul bashing. Melodie, a child found on the streets. An unlikley rescuer. Read to find out more! R&R Please!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, only my ideas and my characters. Suck it up and deal with it.

P.S. Hope you like! Enjoy!

--Syio

Her dark eyes observed, taking in her surroundings. She walked in a lone corridor, her long hair flowing behind her in tendrils. She stopped, and took her bearings. "Damn." She muttered quietly. She glanced down the corridor. Nothing. "Where is that old bastard…?" She sighed, her voice impatient.

"Looking for someone?" In a rush of movement and a sweep of a long cloak, a figure dropped from the rafters.

The girl started.

"Erik!" She said in a barley audible voice.

"No, it's Father Christmas." said the man in a overly sarcastic voice.

"Shut up." Said the girl in a sharp whisper.

"Why? You can't order me around." Erik motioned to an inside pocket of his ebony cloak, showing a rope.

She identified it immediately as the Punjab lasso. She made a strangled sound, searching for words.

"Cat got your tongue?" Erik asked cynically.

The girl glanced around, and murmured, "Monsieur, do you really think that little of me? You taught me better than that."

Erik let out a short cold laugh that sent shivers through the girl. "What do you want?" Erik asked din a sharp voice.

The girl appraised him with unreadable eyes. He was wearing an ivory mask, and a long black cloak. His clothes were those of a rich man, black with a white undershirt. His skin was pale, and wane. A smiled flickered over her face.

"I was looking for you. My mother is sick."

"Mother?" Erik asked sarcastically, though his eyes betrayed a hint of worry.

"Are you going to help or not? You are the only person I know of that has a slight chance of helping." The girl said her voice impatient.

"Nadir?" Erik's eyes were questioning.

"Sent me to get you."

"Ah."

**Well, that's it for the Prolouge, sorry it's a bit short. Next chapter comming Monday or Tuseday...if you review.**

**Syio**


	2. Chapter One: Found

Alrighty, Tuesday. I told you! Alright here is chappie one! Have fun!

Chapter One

Erik sighed, the cold nipping the uncovered side of his face as he strode down a remote street of Paris. His cold eyes examined the shop windows, looking for the supplies he needed -- food, and some extra clothing. He also needed a new cloak; his regular one was becoming frayed at the ends.

He entered a shop, keeping his head down, and shadowing his face with a black velvet hat. He glanced idly at a few cloaks, and found one to suit him. He moved to the counter, gestured, and rang the small bell. A short young woman bustled in from the back of the shop. Trying not to stare at the peculiar man, she asked in a small, hurried voice, "Do you need any adjustments to the size, monsieur?"

"No," Erik said curtly. He was in a hurry. He set the correct amount of francs on the counter and, gathering the cloak, strode out of the store, leaving the young woman staring after.

Outside the small shop Erik glanced around, and heard a rustling in the alleyway on the side of the shop. His hand strayed into the folds of his cloak, closing over the Punjab lasso. The rustling sound came again, this time accompanied by a sound of whining.

Erik's eyes filled with curiosity. He stepped into the alley, and caught a wriggling movement under folds of cloth. He pulled the cloth away, and his face clouded with amazement and wonder.

The child flinched, her pale, bare skin exposed to the chill. A pink tinge appeared on her cheeks and nose.

"What the hell?" Erik muttered, cringing. Suddenly he stumbled backward, realization coming over him.

He would have to do something for her! He couldn't leave an infant in some alleyway!

"No," Erik said to himself. "No, no, no, no, no."

Yet his body disobeyed him. He picked up the child, wrapping her in the thick new cloak. He looked her over. She looked only a few months old, maybe eight to twelve. Her nose was pink with cold and her cheeks were flushed.

She smiled up at Erik through dark green eyes. Her short, whispy hair was soft, and dark red.

He stared at her, confused. Then a thought flew into his head: he could dump this wriggling object on Nadir!

The child's face contorted, and she vomited on Erik's new cloak. Erik let out a curse, and glared at her. "Fine," he said to her angrily. "Be that way."

She smiled back and made a humming sound, using different pitches, and making a sort of melody out of it.

"Melodie."

It struck Erik. 'No,' he thought, 'you can't name her!' Yet it was too late; he already had. The infant smiled, and uttered a long gurgle of sounds, as though happy with the name.

"Damn." Erik swilled his cloak, pulling his hat low, and swept down the empty street, holding the grinning child awkwardly in his arms, heading west towards Nadir's home.

That's it for today. Next update comming soon depending on reviews. Haha, Kisses from Erik if you Review!


End file.
